


This is (not) a dream

by ItsTheRaven



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheRaven/pseuds/ItsTheRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles no puede hacer otra cosa que mirar el lugar en donde estaba sentado Scott. Un lugar que está muy vacío. Como si nadie hubiese sentado a su lado desde hace mucho tiempo. Oh, siempre lo olvida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is (not) a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito luego de leer el siguiente post en tumblr:
> 
> au where scott died that night in the woods and to cope with the trauma of losing his best friend, stiles made up another world wherein there are werewolves and he still has his best friend
> 
> Que se sepa; this is trash. Y todo era más terrible y más bonito en mi cabeza

Melissa ni siquiera se molesta en revisar quién está entrando a su casa cuando escucha cómo la puerta delantera se abre. Ya sabe que, a esa hora y en esos días, solo puede ser Stiles.

Lo ve correr escaleras arriba como si llevara un secreto que debía haber soltado hace cuatro minutos atrás. Como lo ha hecho tantas otras veces.

Termina deseando poder sonreír o reírse de la situación como antes lo hacía.

Termina deseando.

* * *

Stiles abre la puerta del cuarto de Scott con más fuerza de la necesaria y proclama a todo pulmón—: ¡Hombre, es Deaton! Estoy tan seguro de que es Deaton.

Scott que está sentado en su cama, remendando su crosse, se detiene y lo mira como si se hubiese vuelto loco y estuviera gritando que los alienígenas han abducido a medio Beacon Hills.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Stiles rueda los ojos porque, _en serio, Scott, sigue la línea de pensamiento por un periodo de tiempo que contenga más de  treinta minutos, por favor_.

—El Alfa, ¿de qué más podría estar hablando?—se sienta junto a Scott en la cama y comienza su resumen sobre la teoría que ha armado de cómo Alan Deaton, veterinario del lugar, es en realidad una criatura de la noche que anda matando personas—. Te lo estoy diciendo, tu jefe tiene una vibra extraña que se acerca peligrosamente a la maldad pura. Me pone los pelos de punta. Además, tú bien dijiste que crees que mintió sobre las fotos que le mostró mi padre así que, ahí lo tienes, el Alfa.

Scott se le queda mirando fijamente, con una seriedad en su expresión que hace que Stiles se mordisquee los labios distraídamente porque, _uh, hombre, ¿vas a saltarme al cuello?_

—Deaton no es un asesino—afirma Scott, y Stiles está listo para sacarlo de su episodio de terquedad cuando se da cuenta de la mirada que le está dando su mejor amigo.

 _Oh_.

Porque tiene un _por favor, no digas esas cosas, Stiles_ escrito en los ojos.

Hace nota mental de patearse a sí mismo cuando llegue a su casa porque está acusando a lo más cercano a una figura paterna que ha tenido Scott en su vida de ser un asesino. Como si nada. Alguien debería golpearlo, como, _ahora mismo_.

Levanta las manos en señal de rendición y empieza a decir—: Bien, bien. Quizá estoy ventilando el hecho de que el hombre siempre me ha resultado extraño y no estoy siendo precisamente imparcial y lo siento. Así que, porque te amo y porque tienes razón una vez cada cien ocasiones y eso es siendo generoso, te escucharé y lo bajaré de sospechoso número uno a sospechoso número cuatro.

Scott frunce el ceño y pregunta—: ¿Cuáles son los otros tres?

Y Stiles está preparado para embarcarse en su explicación sobre sus otras tres teorías cuando escucha a alguien dar toquecitos en la puerta. Ambos miran en esa dirección y encuentran a Melissa, la cual está mirando a Stiles con una expresión muy _muy_ preocupada.

—Stiles, tu padre llamó. Está preocupado y dicfe que no has contestado el teléfono en todo el día.

Parpadea, su teléfono no ha sonado…

Cuando lo saca del bolsillo de su abrigo se encuentra con que tiene siete llamadas perdidas de su padre. Uh.

—Gracias, lo llamaré ahora mismo—le dice a Melissa, quien solo le sonríe levemente con algo que no logra descifrar en los ojos y se pierde por el pasillo. Él presiona el botón de llamar—. Bueno, tendrás que disculparme, pero tengo que hablar con mi padre y–

Puede escuchar la voz de su padre cuando contesta el teléfono, pero Stiles no puede hacer otra cosa que mirar el lugar en donde estaba sentado Scott. Un lugar que está muy vacío. Como si nadie hubiese sentado a su lado desde hace mucho tiempo.

 _Oh_ , siempre lo olvida.

* * *

Para el Sheriff Stilinski, su vida se ha vuelto a dividir en otros dos pedazos. Ahora no es solo “cuando Claudia vivía” y “después de la muerte de Claudia”, ahora también es “antes de _esa_ noche” y “después de _esa_ noche”. Esa noche siendo, claro, el día en el que el animal que han estado intentando atrapar por semanas ataca a Scott en el bosque.

Hay cosas que, aunque seas el Sheriff, no puedes prepararte para vivir.

Una de ellas es ver a tu hijo sentado en la sala de espera del hospital, llorando como si su mundo se hubiese acabado mientras Melissa McCall le sujeta la mano y te informa que tu esposa ha muerto.

Nadie te prepara a la sensación de que alguien ha dejado un agujero en donde se supone que estaba tu corazón y el no tener idea de dónde lo han dejado.

Una de ellas es darte cuenta de cómo te mira tu hijo cuando no dejas de seguir llenando tu vaso con más whisky.

Nadie te prepara para ver a tu hijo buscarte entre lo que ha quedado después de la muerte de Claudia y no encontrarte, por más que se esfuerce.

Una de ellas es encontrar el cuerpo del mejor amigo de tu hijo en medio del bosque, lleno de mordidas y cortadas profundas y pensar _si hubiese insistido, si lo hubiera llamado otra vez, si le hubiese prometido que no le diría nada a su madre quizá, quizá_ –

Una de ellas es tener que decírselo a tu hijo y verlo gritar y llorar y seguir gritando hasta que una enfermera (no Melissa, porque Melissa también llora y grita), le da un sedante y se va quedando dormido mientras sigue temblando y llorando entre tu abrazo.

Una de ellas es tener que ir al funeral de Scott McCall.

(Stiles no habla, como todos esperaban. Aunque escribió, el Sheriff vio a su hijo escribir lo que iba a decir y recitarlo varias veces antes del funeral, pero cuando tuvo que levantarse y leerlo, no lo hizo. Más que nada porque temblaba demasiado como para poder levantarse de su asiento.

( _Eras un idiota sentimental y por supuesto que ibas a hablarme de la diferencia entre almas gemelas románticas y almas gemelas platónicas y cómo estas personas están unidas por un hilo que impiden que se separen y se mantengan en su órbita en vez de sentarte a ver la Guerra de las Galaxias de una jodida vez._

 _Y ahora, porque soy un idiota igual o más sentimental que tú, no puedo dejar de pensar que ese hilo, o se ha roto o me está halando hacia el vacío y no puedo conservar mi lugar en el universo por más que lo intente_ ).

Melissa habla, el Sheriff no sabe si ella también escribió lo que pensaba leer y no pudo hacerlo, como Stiles o si simplemente no _pudo_.)

Una de ellas es que tu hijo empiece a temblar cuando cierran el ataúd para siempre y siga temblando hasta que lo bajan en el agujero que hicieron en el suelo para él y empiezan a cubrirlo hasta que no queda nada de la presencia de Scott McCall en este mundo más que una lápida que reza “ _amado hijo y amigo_ ”.

(El Sheriff quiso protestar y decir que escribieran algo entre las líneas de “ _amado héroe_ ” porque si alguien sacó a Stiles del dolor en que los dejó la muerte de Claudia fue Scott. Y el Sheriff no tiene idea de qué habría pasado con ellos dos si Scott no hubiese ayudado a Stiles a sonreír de nuevo y, por consiguiente, a ayudarlo a él a dejar de beber todos los días).

Una de ellas es, por supuesto, el llegar de tu turno de trabajo nocturno y escuchar a tu hijo riéndose como si nada hubiese sucedido en las últimas dos semanas.

Y una de ellas es abrir un poco la puerta de su habitación y verlo mirar un punto vacío en el aire y decirle—: No seas idiota, Scott.

 _Scott_.

Una de ellas es llamarlo y que te mire como si lo hubieses sacado de lugar, como si se estuviese perdido de repente. Verlo buscar a algo por toda la habitación y no encontrarlo.

Buscar a una persona muerta por toda la habitación porque olvidó que lo enterraron ocho días atrás.

* * *

Scott y Stiles van a buscar un cadáver en el bosque a mitad de la noche porque Stiles se siente aventurero y porque Scott nunca encuentra cómo decirle que no.

Scott se queda solo en el bosque cuando el Sheriff encuentra a Stiles y un lobo lo ataca y muere (es mordido por el Alfa). Al otro día Stiles se entera de que Scott está muerto (Scott le cuenta sobre el lobo y Stiles le contesta que no es posible que haya sido un lobo, porque no hay lobos en California).

Y Stiles llora hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, hasta que siente que el alma se le derrite y se le escapa por los ojos hasta caer al suelo y perderse en alguna parte.

(Y Stiles se queda noches en vela leyendo libros sobre licantropía porque su mejor amigo está escuchando cosas que no debería ser capaz de escuchar, oliendo cosas que no debería ser capaz de oler y teniendo más fuerza de la que debería tener).

Y sueña con un mundo en el que está vivo y es un hombre lobo y ambos salvan al mundo incontables veces.

(Y sueña con un mundo en el que está muerto y no hay hombres lobo, ni monstruos más allá de la muerte de tu mejor amigo y los recuerdos y la culpa).

Y sueña.

(Sueña)

Y conocen a Derek en el bosque porque a Scott se le cayó el inhalador cuando el lobo lo atacó.

(Derek lo ve de lejos mientras camina y le habla al aire y se pregunta cómo sería ver a su familia luego del incendio, aunque solo fuera en su cabeza.

Se pregunta si sería peor).

Scott conoce a Allison, se enamora perdidamente de ella y terminan siendo la pareja más adorable de la escuela porque, por supuesto que lo serían, y Stiles sigue suspirando por Lydia.

(Lydia nunca se entera de quién es Stiles y Allison lo ve dejar su postre  a su derecha cada almuerzo, como si se la ofreciera a alguien que no está ahí. Y pregunta y Lydia se encoge de hombros porque no tiene idea y Danny le _cuenta_ y luego murmura que es mejor dejarlo ser

Así que lo deja ser).

Scott logra la primera línea y es Co-capitán del equipo y Stiles lo ve desde las bancas y  se preocupa.

Y llega el punto en el que Stiles llega a primera línea y lleva al equipo a la victoria y su padre lo llama héroe.

(Stiles no escucha al entrenador cuando practican y no podría importarle menos así que pasa toda la temporada sentado en la banca hablando con el espacio vacío a su derecha.

Y su padre lo ve desde las gradas y se preocupa).

Llega Kate, llega Peter, llega el Kanima, llega Gerard, llega la manada de Alfas y ellos pueden con ellos. De alguna forma, pueden con ellos.

(Pasa de grado, con el promedio más bajo que se pueda imaginar porque no deja de perderse en las clases.

Lo que más puede decir es que pasa de grado y que puede con los días. Más o menos).

Allison es una Argent y es una cazadora y se desvía un poco del camino luego de perder a su madre y Stiles la entiende tanto que le duele, pero luego vuelve a su camino. Y quiere a Scott, lo quiere, lo ama, pero es mejor si solo son amigos y Scott está de acuerdo.

(Allison es la chica nueva, y es la mejor amiga de Lydia y nunca conoce a Scott, nunca conoce a Stiles y nunca pierde a su madre, ni a su tía.

Y va al prom de la mano de un chico, y lleva un vestido bonito y la cabeza en alto).

Lydia es una banshee y Peter es Peter y Allison lo mantiene alejado de ella y Stiles busca banshee en el bestiario como puede, porque Lydia ha tenido suficiente en su vida y saber un poco más sobre sí misma podría ayudarla –y no quiere que le pregunte a Peter porque Peter es Peter–.

(Lydia es la estudiante más lista de la escuela y solo ella lo sabe –bueno, Stiles lo sabe, pero Lydia no sabe que él lo sabe así que…–. Y nadie la ataca en el prom, y no se despierta gritando y no tiene pesadillas, ni encuentra con cadáveres cada día.

Lydia lleva su maquillaje como armadura a la escuela y va a donde quiera con un traje bonito y la vista al frente).

Pierden a Erica, que nunca cae sin una pelea.

(Erica sigue viviendo, peleando como puede. Nunca cayendo sin intentarlo, aunque pocos o nadie lo vea).

Pierden a Boyd, pero él agradece el sentir la luna.

(Boyd continúa sentándose solo en el almuerzo por el resto del año).

Isaac tiene a su manada, a Allison, a Scott. Y pierde a Boyd y a Erica, pero, de alguna manera, sigue.

(Isaac no tiene a nadie. Allison nunca llega a conocerlo, ni Boyd, ni Erica. Y su padre aun lo encierra en el refrigerador.

Y Jackson no dice nada).

Y el Nogitsune llega y lo obliga a soñar en ese mundo que tanto odia. En el mundo en el que Scott es un cadáver enterrado seis metros bajo tierra. Y no tiene a nadie, porque Allison es una extraña, y Lydia es una extraña, y. ¿quién es Derek Hale o Boyd o Erica o Isaac?

Y Stiles grita y le dice _no, no me obligues a ir a ese lugar_.

Y le pide a Scott que lo encuentre, porque no quiere ver ese lugar, porque es horrible y _duele_.

Y Scott lo busca y lo encuentra, con ayuda, mucha ayuda, pero lo encuentra. Y vencen al Nogitsune como han vencido todo lo demás, juntos.

(Su padre lo llama por su nombre, el que solo ha logrado pronunciar su madre correctamente. Lo llama por su nombre y no su apodo una, dos, tres veces. Lo llama de tal forma que parecería que está repitiendo _por favor por favor por favor_.

—Sé que duele y que era tu mejor amigo, pero tienes que entender. Obsesionarte no lo traerá de vuelta. Vivir fantasías no hará otra cosa más que matarte.

Stiles tiembla y llora y quiere decirle _no era solo mi mejor amigo, era mi todo cuando no tenía nada. Cuando no había nada lo tenía a él. Y no sé qué tengo ahora._

Stiles tiembla y llora y piensa **esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño** ).

Hay veces en las que piensa que debería sentarse con Scott y decirle las cosas que el Nogitsune le obligó a ver y cómo sigue soñando con el mismo lugar y cómo su padre en ese sueño sigue diciéndole que esa es la realidad y que debe despertar. Y como le da miedo porque ese lugar no tiene hombres lobo, no zorros, ni cazadores, ni druidas, ni demonios, pero es más aterrador que su realidad porque está solo.

Quiere decirle “ _cada noche sueño con un mundo en donde Peter era un lobo que te atacó en el bosque. Y estás muerto_ ”. Quiere decirle que a veces se siente demasiado real.

Pero entonces no lo hace, porque se supone que están en el tiempo de calma y no necesitan preocuparse por sueños.

(El Sheriff ve a su hijo murmurar cosas a algo, alguien, ¿Scott?

Y cada vez que logra que lo mire a los ojos no lo encuentra).

Stiles quiere decirle a Scott que hay veces que confunde sus sueños con la realidad, pero no lo hace, sino que le sonríe y suelta una broma porque esa es su realidad, esa debe ser su realidad.

Necesita que esa sea su realidad.


End file.
